


Shrink

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Shrink

Clint doesn't like Shrinks.  
They tend to psychoanalyze you.  
Psych Eval was mandatory for SHIELD agents.  
Clint lies through it like always.  
After Loki,  
Clint is practically,  
Living in the Shrinks office,  
Because they all want to know,  
What happened to him.  
How he felt.  
So Clint hates therapists.


End file.
